Yellow
. Personality Yellow is a sweet and innocent little kid. She hates for anything to be hurt, ever, for any reason... even when she's supposed to be weakening a Pokemon to capture it. Even though she hates to fight, she can be pretty spectacular at it, but she's generally a bit of a doof, preferring to keep her Pokemon friends the way they are rather than evolving them (and panicking once when she thought she lost her Rattata for good when it evolved). All in all, though, she's a loyal and devoted friend, always there to push tirelessly toward a goal of helping others. Until she pushes too hard (re: healing Pokemon with her powers), then she collapses asleep and can't be relied on for much of anything. She's gentle and caring, but is also capable of taking on life-threatening challenges without batting an eye. Has a bit of a crush on Red. This is part of the reason why he's inspired so much bravery on her part throughout the years. Background Yellow is one of the very rare children born in Viridian City that has the power to telepathically communicate with Pokemon (as well as use this ability to heal said creatures). She got her first Pokemon from Red after he saved her from a wild Dratini -- he lent her his Pikachu to capture her Rattata, and told her to never be afraid of Pokemon, that they would always be her friends if she treated them right. She took that to heart. Her uncle gave her a Doduo a little further down the line, and it was with Ratty and Dody that she set out to find Red when he disappeared a couple years later. With Red's Pika by her side, she ended up wrapped up in a ridiculous plot by the evil Elite Four. She earned the trust of the "good" gym leaders, Misty giving her an Omanyte (Omny) and Brock lending her a Graveler (Gravvy). Eventually, she helped to unravel the Elite Four's plans of world domination destruction, defeating Lance, freeing Ho-oh, and basically just saving the entire goddamn world. All while everyone thought she was a boy. It's that cowboy hat, her shortness, and her flat chest, man. Come the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc, Yellow had obtained a Pikachu of her own, nicknamed Chuchu. She once again lent a hand in saving the world from certain destruction (hello having the Silver and Rainbow Wings in her hat), and her gender was finally revealed to the last person who didn't know she was female: Red. Once again getting wrapped up in world-threatening madness with the other Pokedex holders, Yellow was turned to stone after falling fast asleep trying to help Red battle Deoxys. Not that she knows it, but as of where she's being taken from, she's held in Red's arms as the entire group of Kanto Pokedex holders (plus Silver) are being toted around as a statue. Trivia *She is armed and not very dangerous with a team of six Pokemon: Kitty the Butterfree, Ratty the Raticate, Dody the Dodrio, Chuchu the Pikachu, Omny the Omastar, and Gravvy the Golem. None of them are significantly powerful, but Yellow can boost their levels into the mid-80's if she really needs to... it's just not permanent. *She has several telekenetic powers, most of which she's not too great at controlling yet: communicating with Pokemon telepathically, healing Pokemon, and moving small objects with ~*mind powers*~. This all makes her pass out asleep if she uses it. *The mun totally realizes she misspelled "Viridian" in the journal name. Cold medicine and 2 AM do not make for good journal creation conditions. D: